Yamabuki Inori/Image Gallery
Profiles pineasahi.jpg|Cure Pine (TV Asahi) inorischooluniform.jpg|Inori in her school uniform. (TV Asahi) inoridance.jpg|Inori in her dancing outfit. (TV Asahi) inoricasual.jpg|Inori in casual clothes. (TV Asahi) Cure Pine 2.JPG|Cure Pine (Toei Animation) FPC movie-BD art gallery-05-Yamabuki Inori winter clothes.png|Winter clothes (from the movie's Bluray art gallery) FPC movie-BD art gallery-06-Yamabuki Inori hunter outfit.png|Hunter outfit (from the movie's Bluray art gallery) pinemovieprofile.jpg|Cure Pine profile form Fresh Pretty Cure!: Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!?. pinegr0.jpg|Cure Pine profile form Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou!. Cure Pine.JPG|Cure Pine profile form Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Pretty_Cure_All_Stars_DX2_Cure_Pine_pose.png|Cure Pine form Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. 5xcg56dfh6.jpg|Cure Pine profile form Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. pineDX3full.jpg|Cure Pine from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. Dx3-cure-pine.jpg|Cure Pine in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana Chara_fr_chara_03.png|Cure Pine profile from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. cure-pine1.png|Cure Pine's full stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. pine.newstage2.jpg|Cure Pine profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. Stage2.Pine.PNG|Cure Pine's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi New.Stage2.Pine.PNG|Cure Pine's Special Blackboard Profile for New Stage 2 NS314.jpg|Cure Pine's profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Cure.Pine.full..jpg|Cure Pine poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Cure_Pine.png|Cure Pine's Full Stance form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi c07_3_main.png|Cure Pine's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure_Pine_Haru_no_Carnival.png|Cure Pine's Full Stance form Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure Pine Kiseki no Mahou.png|Cure Pine's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Adultfreshcures.jpeg|Inori as an adult Cure Pine Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Pine's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Pine.png|Infant Cure Pine Profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CurePineMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Pine from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Yamabuki Inori Inori feels the power.jpg|Inori feels the power FPC3.jpg|Inori with Lucky, and Takeshi inori.PNG|Inori in episode 3. FPC03.Inori.Angry.png|Angry Inori sdvdsv.PNG|Inori praying. Fresh Pretty Cure - Episodio 12 - Il Grande Progetto di Keitaro 3 0004.jpg|Inori with a wig sdfsdfsdfs.PNG|Inori holding food. sdfdsfsdfs.PNG|Inori and Kento under an umbrella. tumblr_m45peh7Jlb1r444njo1_500.png|Inori with Setsuna Inori with a dress.jpg|Inori wearing a dress FPC episode 41 tittle.jpg|Inori imagining the cruise ship tumblr_ml0kksOUK11ryf2ffo1_500.png|Inori with Miki Mikilovebukisetsuna1501.jpg|Inori surprised 1293950558356.jpg|Inori and the girls react to Setsuna Inori blushed after being praised by a tiger.png|Inori blushed after being praised by a tiger. SInori.jpg|Sad Inori in the dress FPC01 - Inori and Miki.jpg|Inori and Miki Inori_eyecatch.png|Inori in the eyecatch Cure Pine FPC Cure Pine the Yellow Heart.PNG|Cure Pine makes a heart. Cure Pine.PNG|Cure Pine's finishing pose. Healing.prayer.png|Healing Prayer Pine running.jpg|Pine running Pine with half the clover.jpg|Pine with half the clover Pine smiles.jpg|Pine smiles Pine doesn't know what to do.jpg|Pine doesn't know what to do Pine playing baseball.jpg|Pine playing baseball FPC Cure Pine and Kirun the Key.PNG|Pine holding Kirun. Cure Pine feels the power.jpg|Cure Pine feels the power FPC Cure Pine with her Pine Flute.PNG|Cure Pine holding Pine Flute FPC Cure Pine performing Healing Prayer Fresh.PNG|Cure Pine draws a diamond shape. FPC Cure Pine Healing Prayer Fresh.png|Healing Prayer Fresh Lucky Clover-5.PNG|Cure Pine in Lucky Clover Lucky Clover-4.PNG|Cure Pine throws her leaf FPC Pine Preforming Lucky Clover Grand Final.PNG|Cure Pine Grand Finale FPC03 Cure Pine Surprised.PNG|Cure Pine after her first transformation. Smiling Angel Cure Pine.jpg|Smiling Angel Cure Pine Cure Pine in All Stars DX.jpg|Cure Pine in All Stars DX Cure Pine in All Stars DX2.jpg|Cure Pine in All Stars DX2 45231 603519179677168 1844511579 n.jpg|Cure Pine in DX2 ending Yamabuki inori.jpg|Cure Pine saying her 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message at the beginning of Episode 8 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! During Bowling.png|Cure Pine, Milky Rose and Cure Passion during the bowling game. Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery